


与韦恩同行 Keeping up with the Waynes

by lokitsch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clark and his mysterious girlfriend, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kara Danvers is furious, Keeping Up With The Waynes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: Super Hero Girls受到了“与韦恩同行”的节目邀请；与此同时，克拉克似乎陷入了一场甜蜜的恋爱，这让卡拉非常不爽。*灵感、人物形象及卡拉对克拉克的愤怒(??)皆来自于动画DC Super Hero Girls*以防我笑点写太烂看不出来，哈莉和活电线的“金盘子”“纺缍”等梗出自《睡美人》
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 20





	与韦恩同行 Keeping up with the Waynes

“什么！？”凯伦把手中的勺子拍在盘子里。

“‘与韦恩同行’！？”杰西卡一拳落在桌子上，看着芭芭拉手机屏幕上的邀请函大叫。远处的哈尔转过头来惊慌失措地看了她一眼。

“你是说——我们——要去——出演——那个布鲁斯·韦恩的——‘与韦恩同行’！？”扎坦娜把韦恩两个音节咬得很重，眼睛睁成一个不可思议的形状。蝙蝠女毫不怀疑，下一秒女魔法师的口袋里就会飞出一群粉色的蝴蝶。

“我亲爱的芭芭拉，你说，你收到了节目组的邀请，于是我们马上就要去‘与韦恩同行’了吗，这是多么激动人心的一件事啊！”戴安娜一只脚踏上了凳子，眼里闪闪发光，她用诗朗诵一般的腔调，把这场女子多重奏送上了高潮。

下一秒：“伟大的赫拉啊，我真是不敢相信——等等。”

亚马逊公主忽然想起了什么似的，猛地顿住。她转向芭芭拉：

“谁是布鲁斯·韦恩？”

芭芭拉举着手机的手抽搐了一下。万幸，超女的咆哮打破了她尴尬的沉默：

“什么！！？？？克拉克那个混账家伙谈恋爱了？？？”

一直游离于对话之外的卡拉捧着手机，盯着屏幕发出一声怒不可遏的嘶吼——扎坦娜发誓，她几乎已经看见她眼里的红光了。八桌开外，海少侠捧着的水杯应声而裂。

芭芭拉小心翼翼地抽回手机，看了看卡拉又看了看戴安娜，决定还是后者的问题相对安全一些。

“呃……戴安娜，你是说你不知道布鲁斯·韦恩是谁？”

“我知道一点，我在你们的网络和电视上看见过很多次这个人。”她依旧热情洋溢地捧着芭芭拉的手，“我想他一定是个善良好客的热心人，才会邀请我们去他家做客。受苦的萨福啊，我们以前在天堂岛经常举办这样的聚会，诗歌、篝火、我们在海边跳舞……”

“恰恰相反，”扎坦娜头也不抬地回复她，手指噼里啪啦地敲击着屏幕，向她的216个聊天群组和8642个推特粉丝宣布这个特大喜讯，“布鲁西大概是整个东海岸最肤浅、傲慢、欠揍、bitchy、dramatic的名人……”

戴安娜忧心忡忡：“扎坦娜，你不能用那样的词语来形容我们的朋友……”

“……而那真是太棒了！”

女魔法师敲完最后一个emoji表情，扔开手机，补充完了她的话。

戴安娜的表情像她第一次使用Face Time一样困惑而惊惶。

“不……为什么克拉克那种脑子缺根筋的白痴都可以谈恋爱……”

卡拉·丹弗斯在一旁有气无力的哀嚎着，像一首放错了歌单的背景音乐。

“呃，”凯伦挥挥手，开口道，“我觉得Zee的意思是：韦恩那样的‘形象’确实在年轻人中相当流行。”

“没错没错！不是那种只会在instagram上发过度修图的照片的网红，这个男人真的创造了他自己的‘韦恩流行’！呃，上帝，你知道他的同款衣服——我是说普通人买得起的那些——永远会在五分钟之内脱销吗？”杰西卡兴奋地补充道，“我和凯伦去过他们家一次，哇那栋房子真的是……”

忽然，她想到了什么似的突然停顿了一下，英勇无畏的绿灯侠打了个哆嗦：“当然，他的孩子就是另外一回事了。”

“而且……克拉克的女朋友……看起来还相当的有钱……”餐桌上，那个疑似是卡拉的脸的东西，发出一阵哀怨的闷响。

“是啊，就连我也承认——”芭芭拉和全桌人一起再一次忽略了痛苦的超女，“那个家伙真的是哥谭第二酷的人了！”

戴安娜看上去还是有点困惑，但她已经拿出了那副熟悉的“我什么都不知道但那也无法挫伤一个战士的决心”的表情：

“姐妹们！虽然我仍然不懂你们对形容词的使用——但我相信你们，我希望他是一个值得拜访的人！”

“啊，我真的已经迫不及待了，为什么还有两周才到录制时间！”扎坦娜十指紧握，盯着天花板的方向，鸦翅般的睫毛忽闪忽闪，“甚至，这次是韦恩庄园装修后第一次邀请节目组去录制——你敢想象吗，听说他的新家里有一个几百平方米的衣帽间。”

“而且，我听说他家有——”芭芭拉激动地挥着手，语气兴奋得像是韦恩家地下有一座石油，“2008年的全球限量版超还原蝙蝠侠半身雕像！！”

“拉奥……为什么……为什么是克拉克……为什么会有瞎子看上那个没脑子的傻蛋……”

“我们需要做什么准备吗？啊，这可是我人生中第一次上电视。”这是第三次——就连最善良的凯伦也不动声色地无视了卡拉。

“我给制片人发封邮件问问吧。另外，今天下午我们要去逛街吗？”

“感谢布鲁斯·韦恩——”扎坦娜欢呼着举起双手，“感谢他给了我一个理由去买那条我一直没忍心付款的裙子。”

“我要问问韦恩先生，听说他还收藏了蝙蝠侠出道时的初版蝙蝠镖……”

“芭芭拉，能顺便帮我问一下导演，他的儿子那天会在家吗，老天保佑不要……”

女孩们端起餐盘，一边兴奋地吵闹着一边朝餐厅出口走去。亚马逊公主的手上拖着一个已经完全丧失行走能力的氪星人。

“不……不要是克拉克……”

卡拉还亮着的手机屏幕上是克拉克的IG页面，他十分钟前刚刚发布了一张照片，其上摆着一桌分外浪漫的情侣午餐，配字是“永远享受和你的挚爱在一起的时光”（评论区里是卡拉刚刚打上去的三个呕吐表情）。与此同时，中西部小记者的个人简介中，也在孤零零的一行“From Kansas to Metropolis”下，加了两颗肉麻的红色和黑色爱心。

“拉奥——为什么——”

一行人慢慢远去，餐厅里只余下卡拉的哀嚎的回音，和海少侠捧着碎掉的杯子的无助身影。

——————

“Okaaay, girls.”

穿着软呢外套的制片人站在哥谭码头上，不耐烦地把黏在唇蜜上的头发挑开：“我们现在就准备出发去韦恩庄园了，在路上我会把节目流程跟你们对一遍……”

“万岁！”

芭芭拉已经绕着保姆车跑了三圈：“我可以和韦恩先生一起看2010年哥谭蝙蝠侠集锦吗，噢噢噢我听说他们家的全球限量豪华版里会有新增的15分28秒删节片段；啊还有，录制中途我们可以带手机吗，我真的超级非常十分无敌想要和一张蝙蝠侠半身雕像的合影……”

“更重要的是！我已经迫不及待了——噢我一定要问道韦恩先生在GQ封面上穿的那件定制燕尾服的裁缝是谁……”

“小姐，请问他的养子会在这个节目里出现吗……”

女孩们一个赛过一个的分贝涌进制片人的耳朵里，她看着这群不懂规矩的大都会乡巴佬，在心里把负责嘉宾抽选的工作组骂了一万遍。她翻了一个哥谭地域歧视浓重的白眼：

“够了！停下！”

尖锐的美甲戳在芭芭拉的鼻尖上：

“不、不——以及不。没有蝙蝠侠粉丝交流会，没有鲁保罗变装皇后秀，更不会有什么愚蠢的家庭保姆时间！”

听到答案，女孩们的脸在光速间垮了下来，当然，除了凯伦和杰西卡。

制片人像赶一群小鸡一样把她们打包塞进保姆车：

“节目前半部分是布鲁西的个人环节，你们只在那之后有三十分钟的分量——庄园游览、嘉宾提问，我向你保证和蝙蝠义警有关的问题一定会被剪掉，然后，拍摄宣传照，向社交网络展示布鲁西·韦恩的慷慨形象，上帝，他慷慨到报销了你们这群小麻雀往返大都会的头等舱船票。”

制片人的身后忽然涌出一吨的粉红泡泡。

“最后的最后，我会代表节目组和韦恩共进晚餐，那个甜心有一个货真价实的英国管家，而且听说做饭超级好吃……”

“当然，”她从美梦中猛地醒过来，朝后排被安全带栓得扎扎实实的六个人旨意道，“和你们无关——那个时候你们已经在回大都会的船上了！”

“听明白了吗！”

“Ye……”

“NnnNNooOooOOOoooo!!!”

制片人向后排抗旨不遵的金发氪星人丢去一个惊恐的眼神。这是卡拉半个月以来第一百零一次发出这样的哀嚎了，但鉴于制片人还是第一次听，她仍被吓了一跳：

“该死！不要把眼泪往我衣服上抹，这是天杀的Chanel！”

制片人手忙脚乱地翻出纸巾丢给卡拉。

“你敢相信吗……”刀枪不入的超女举起手机，泪眼朦胧，她的脸上挂着精神衰弱般苍白。

“什么！”

“我的表哥——该死他本来该是我的表弟的！那个带厚框眼镜的白痴、弱鸡、蠢蛋、傻瓜、自大狂……”卡拉正试图把世界上所有的侮辱性称谓塞进她的句子。

“……刚刚又发了一条推特：没有什么比和你相拥的夜晚更珍贵，爱心，爱心，爱、心。”

“你能相信吗！？？”

“呃，我确实很难以相信这样的句子还存在于21世纪。”制片人缓慢地朝卡拉的反方向移动了五厘米，对芭芭拉做了一个“她脑子没病吧”的手势。

“啊，这个，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”芭芭拉迅速把卡拉的脸摁进车座靠背里，“一点来自家庭的小挫折而已，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈谁家没有一个欠揍的兄弟姐妹呢哈哈哈，小姐，请务必不要担心。”

制片人用狐疑地眼光盯了一眼女孩们，收获了五个齐刷刷的善良微笑。那个被摁在座椅靠背里的生物还在发出模糊不清的声音：“要……杀了……那个蠢……不敢……再炫耀……”

“哈！你们最好是不要让我担心！”

她在芭芭拉的狗狗眼攻击中冷哼了一声，转过身去，掏出镜子开始检查唇妆。氪星人悲愤的控诉中，车缓缓地驶向韦恩庄园。

——————

“所以，你们这些漂亮的女孩儿就是今天的客人吗，欢迎！”

戴安娜向奥林匹斯所有神明发誓，布鲁斯·韦恩向她们走来时，她听见了扎坦娜喉咙里窒息般的呜咽。

可她不能指责她什么，因为那确实是个有着人神共愤的魅力的男人，魅力仅次于史蒂夫·特雷弗的男人。他像一张时尚杂志的撕页，热情而性感的吸引力流淌在他的指尖。布鲁斯和女孩们一个接一个地握手。戴安娜确信，那样漂亮的微笑，能隔着镜头把摄影师也迷倒的。

“很、很荣幸认识你，韦恩先生！”

芭芭拉眨着眼睛磕巴道。

“别乱说，认识你们这群年轻漂亮的小姐才是我的荣幸呢！”

他低下头亲吻了一下扎坦娜的手背，站在场外的制片人看起来仿佛要过呼吸了。

“观众朋友们，”他拿出那种标准的布鲁西腔调，“今天，我将和美丽的戴安娜、芭芭拉、杰西卡、扎坦娜、凯伦以及……”

金发女孩看上去活像是刚从电视里爬出来的一样，就连见惯了阿卡姆大风大浪的蝙蝠侠本尊也被吓得结巴了一下。

“卡拉……一起，参观全新装修的韦恩庄园。”

“噢~难道他不是一个甜心吗？”扎坦娜发誓，制片人再在场边扭捏着嘟囔点什么的话，她就要从她嘴里变兔子出来了，“居然记住了整整六个名字，他甚至记不住自己的信用卡密码！”

“所以我们现在还站在这儿干吗呢？”布鲁斯摊开手，对着镜头露出一个熟练的微笑，“我已经等不及要和你们一起来欣赏我的新家了！”

他转身，大宅的门如魔法般在他面前徐徐打开。

“噢……”五个不约而同的惊呼，和卡拉一声有气无力的应答。

韦恩大宅的内部豪华得像一个童话：枝形吊灯，旋转楼梯，大理石立柱，韦恩家历代的画像依次挂在墙壁上，柔和的暖黄色灯光洒落在画布上。

他朝镜头眨了眨眼：“女孩们，欢迎回家。”

——————

起初，一切都很顺利：韦恩像只骄傲的孔雀一样走在前面，五个星星眼的女孩和一个游魂跟在他背后，一脸仰慕地听他介绍那些贵得离谱的家具和名画。老天爷，这个世界上为什么会存在价值六位数的椅子！万恶的资产阶级。

直到一些奇怪的地方开始显现——

牛皮沙发上突兀的格子衬衫和牛仔裤，韦恩在摄像头捕捉到它们之前，眼疾手快地将其塞到了沙发靠垫背后，递给芭芭拉一个“求你装作没看到”的眼神；宽大的写字桌前摆了两把椅子，两台明显配置不同的笔记本电脑搁在上面；参观那个公寓大小的衣帽间时，布鲁斯故意略过了其中一件衣橱……

芭芭拉几次想要开口，都在布鲁斯的目光下憋回去了，当然，也可能是因为他刚刚答应要送她几支收藏级蝙蝠镖。

一行人的游览进入了尾声。

“我喜欢这张桌子，尽管我的管家称之为‘后现代主义的垃圾’，但看看这个美人，谁不为这样的黑色流线型设计沦陷呢？她是一位丹麦设计师的私人订制……”

布鲁斯的手拂过一张看起来就买不起的茶几。

“等等，”卡拉冷不丁地开口，“我好像在哪见过这张桌子。”

他狐疑地盯着她。

她飞速掏出手机，滑开克拉克的IG页面，翻出他一周前晒的两杯咖啡的照片：

“这是一张桌子吗……”

“不，亲爱的，”布鲁斯忽然如黑影般漂移到她身边，“没有人会跟我用一样的桌子，没有人。”

他对着镜头笑得人畜无害，转向卡拉时，脸上的表情却像是要去把某个人暴揍一顿。

“节目录制的时候就不要使用社交软件了，既然你面前站着的就是社交媒体的统治者的话，你就不应该被其他东西转移注意力。”布鲁斯轻轻地抽过卡拉的手机，然后把它精准地掷进制片人的手中，“下课后还给你，丹弗斯小姐。”

氪星人被韦恩温柔的微笑晃得有点不好意思，完全没有意识到她刚刚错过了什么重大线索：

“啊——不好意思，韦恩先生！”

“当然没关系，刚刚那段掐掉吧，我们继续——杰西卡，你一定会喜欢我管家打理的这座花园……”

不知为何显得有些心虚的韦恩先生匆匆忙忙地把人往玻璃花室里带。

“哇，这朵好漂亮！”

凯伦看着一簇摇曳着的蓝色鲜花赞叹道。

“噢！那个！”

布鲁斯像是哽住了一般：“呃——外来入侵物种，别人送给我的外国植物，不是什么罕见的……”

“Well,”杰西卡站着队伍的末端，小声跟卡拉嘟囔道，“我好像看见过这种花。”

“是吧？”卡拉也迷惑地点点头，“看起来像是2816扇区的植物……”

“哈！现在的年轻人应该已经对园艺这种老掉牙的东西不感兴趣了吧！”

布鲁斯一个闪身，巧妙地用自己的身体挡住了女孩们的视线：

“我打赌你们已经渴了？或许我们应该去餐厅里坐着边喝饮料边聊天了。”

无耻的花花公子朝制片人抛去一个眼神，后者立刻配合地行动起来，示意大家前往下一个地点，进入谈话环节，徒留下一从外星玫瑰在花园中摇曳。

————————

“我用韦恩企业的年度财务报表发誓，每个人都会爱上阿尔弗雷德泡的咖啡的。”

哥谭王子像个真正的绅士那样，为最后一位女士拉开凳子后，拍拍椅背宣布道。

“在我们谈话开始之前，我必须给你们每个人都倒上一杯……”

他拉开橱柜，想要从里面拿几个杯子出来，然而某种刺目的颜色在他面前闪过，布鲁斯猛地一下摔上柜门。

可惜，没有什么能够逃脱哥谭第二侦探蝙蝠女的眼睛。

“哇噢，那是堪萨斯的马克杯吗？”芭芭拉好奇地脱口而出。

“呃……一点国内旅行的纪念品。”布鲁斯露出一个心虚的微笑，“你猜怎么着，我忽然觉得今天的天气更适合用碗喝咖啡。”

他把手伸向旁边的碗柜。然而，一声刺耳的巨响从门口传来，不知道该称之为救人于水火，还是雪上加霜。

哈莉，猫女，活电线。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

哈莉举起她标志性的大锤子：“看看是谁少准备了三个金盘子呢，Brucie Baby？”

活电线的指尖爆出盈蓝的火花：“别担心，只要你们乖乖的，就不会被纺缍刺伤了。”

“噢不过——我们确实需要一点小小的报酬。”猫女亮出她的爪子。

“韦恩，听说你的新家里有几个沉甸甸的保险箱？”

场外的工作人员在愣了三秒之后开始尖叫，其中以制片人的叫声最为嘹亮。赛琳娜矫健地跃到她身边，勾走了她脖子上的白金项链。

“恶，Chanel，你以为这是十年前的美国电视剧吗，谁还穿Chanel啊？”

在哈莉大肆破坏的尖笑声中，赛琳娜不屑地哼哼。

红黑相见的锤子横扫过去，又砸碎了一尊玻璃花瓶，哈莉伸出指头大声数道：

“一二三四五六……七！”数到芭芭拉时她不知为何停顿了一下。

“你们七个，在交出保险箱密码之前，一个都别想离开这个房间！”

她朝着试图溜出房间的布鲁斯恶狠狠地吼道。

“现在怎么办！”

戴安娜转头，焦虑地看着芭芭拉：“这里有——赫拉啊，至少二十台摄像机对着我们，我们没法在这样的情况下去换装的！”

“我不知道！”蝙蝠女摘下衣领上的麦克风，压低声音，“或许，卡拉，你的超级速度能帮帮忙吗？”

“不行，他们一定会对气流起疑的，而且你要怎么解释我突然消失……”

“Zee？有什么魔法吗？”凯伦所在扎坦娜背后道。

“不行！像Babs说的，摄像机太多了——”

杰西卡的戒指早已被服装师以“过于艳俗”为理由，摘下来放在了保姆车里：“这里是哥谭……”

“——所以蝙蝠侠一定会来救我们的！”

“Babs，你不就觉得现在这种情况你的语气有一点过于激动了吗？”

五米外，被猫女摁在餐桌上的布鲁斯·蝙蝠侠·韦恩忽然觉得耳后一热。

“但要怎么才能联系到蝙蝠侠啊，现在是下午三点，不是他的正常出没时间。”

“而且，”卡拉嘶声道，“这个该死的阔佬住在一座独立的岛上。”

“Well，”芭芭拉的双手在头上摆出一个尖尖的造型，“他无处不在。”

“Babs，你认真的吗？”

“不许侮辱我偶像！”

“够了！”猫女一声怒喝，打断了卡拉和芭芭拉越来越大声的争论，“我们速战速决，没人想等到那个蝙蝠来扫兴。”

她锋利的爪尖抚过韦恩的颧骨：

“Brucie，我们会放了这些电视台的家伙和女孩的，只要你告诉我密码是多少。”

布鲁斯向后瑟缩了一下，像被吓懵了一般，大睁着眼睛环视了一圈房间，然后认命地说道：

“好吧，只要你们不伤害我的客人……跟我来，保险柜没有密码，是视网膜和指纹双重加密的。”

“Jesus，”被活电线摁在椅子上的杰西卡感叹道，“这是我今天听过排行第四十三有钱的话。”

猫女的爪子扳着韦恩的肩膀，押着他朝走廊走去。哈莉和活电线示意一群“人质”跟上。

“所以，”芭芭拉压低声音，“我们真的要看着布鲁斯·韦恩打开他的保险柜吗？”

“不，不行……”戴安娜痛苦道，“我们不能纵容这样的行为。”

“绝对的。”卡拉瞥了一眼在制片人身边跳来跳去的哈莉，“该死，我不管了，我去换制服，希望那些摄像机拍不到我，否则超女就要……”

然而，她并没有机会说完自己的句子。清脆的碎裂声响起，众人纷纷抬头，一抹鲜艳的红色出现在空中。

超人抱着臂，歪了歪头：

“要去哪里吗？”

“超人！？你他妈为什么会在这！”

克拉克几乎是自然而然地无视了卡拉。

“超人？”猫女的音调难以置信地上扬了，“你为什么会在哥谭！？蝙蝠侠呢？”

钢铁之子状若无意地回避了她的问题，像一个合格的文字工作者那样，巧妙地转移了话题：

“犯罪不分地点，猫女小姐。”

“快、快！你们这些蠢货！”尽管仍被哈莉押着手，制片人仍然眉飞色舞地高喊道，“摄像机对准！我要看到超人登场的画面出现在预告片里！”

“不好意思，韦恩先生。”超人漂浮在半空中，对布鲁斯露出一个歉意的微笑，“绕路去GCPD浪费了一点时间。”

“没有关系，超人，我真的没有想到你会出现在这里……”

麦克风和摄像机只能捕捉到布鲁斯的声音和背影，于是乎，没有人知道，直视着超人的那双眼睛露出了一个如何凶恶的眼神。

“小猫？”哈莉委屈道，“我们现在怎么办？”

“氪星人，”猫女仍直着腰，但明显已经有些气势不足，“我告诉你，你不要轻举妄动……”

两声惊叫同时响起，红色的影子掠过，哈莉和活电线已经被揪着领子拎了起来。窗外，警笛声尖鸣着，GCPD已经到了。

“否则呢？”

又是一道红色的残影，哈莉和活电线已经被送到了楼下。超人飞回原位，拍拍手，对着赛琳娜露出一个挑衅的微笑。

“恶，这个混蛋。”还好卡拉现在没有捏着任何东西，否则她的拳头一定会把它碾成粉末的，“为什么感觉他今天比平常还令人反胃，混蛋中还掺杂了一丝发情。”

戴安娜：“卡拉，语言规范，你不能这么说一个救了我们的人……”

“如果没有这个混球的话，本来我该是那个英雄的！”

卡拉为自己被抢了活而抗议着。她的前方，猫女见势不妙——她使劲把韦恩往旁边的一尊雕像上猛地一推，自己纵身一跃，试图从走廊的另一端逃开。

然而，今天超人的超级速度似乎比往常还快了那么一点点。

“喵呜——”

一声痛呼，猫女在眨眼间就被超人制服在地上。就在她回过神来以前，那道红披风又早已冲了回去，在韦恩被那尊雕像砸中前抱住了他。

“你录到了吗？录到了吗！？”制片人兴奋地揪着头发，冲着摄像师大吼。

镜头里，钢铁之子抱起韦恩，漂浮在半空中：

“韦恩先生，您没事吧？”

依旧，镜头拍不到的方向，布鲁斯给了克拉克一个只有他们俩才能意会的眼神。

“比我想象得要好，超人……”

GCPD的警察鱼贯而入，一边记录案发现场，一边示意节目组录一下口供；两三个警察站在女孩们的旁边，示意她们不要慌张，所有人都配合地点着头，只有卡拉的目光死死地盯在克拉克身上，看起来下一秒就要爆发出两束热视线；而超人和布鲁斯·韦恩则可疑地飘离了现场，他们飞在窗外，看上去像在给“与韦恩同行”的季度宣传片拍摄一组绝美的诗意镜头，又像是好心的外星童子军在安慰受惊的亿万富翁。

然而：

“你为什么在这？”

布鲁斯搂着克拉克的脖子，状似亲密，实际上一只手狠狠地捏了一下氪星人。

好在黄太阳赐予了他刀枪不入的皮肤：

“呃，来给你增加收视率……？”

“你还有最后一次回答机会。”

“好吧，我在听——然后就听到了你心跳加快的声音，还有猫女、哈莉和活电线。”

布鲁斯凶巴巴地盯了他三秒钟，气他抢了哥谭的活。

“我必须得跟你说：你知道我能处理这些的吧？超人出现在哥谭不是什么好新闻……”

“当然当然，”克拉克点着头，“只是不希望这些小事打扰你的‘工作’。”

“还有，你的堪萨斯马克杯真的很丑。”布鲁斯冷不丁道。

克拉克一幅生吃了氪石的表情：“不许你那么说那个杯子，我的心很痛。”

“另外，你的法兰绒衬衫不要往沙发上乱扔。下次，阿尔弗雷德再扬言要把它们拿去烧掉时，我不会替你求情……”

“叮咚。”一声短信提醒音打断了他们的话。

克拉克打开透视，看了看自己斗篷口袋里的手机，屏幕上是一条来自卡拉的短信：

“还没和你女朋友分手吗？”

哈。克拉克无声地笑了一下。作为地面上唯一一个有可能听见他和布鲁斯对话的人，超女很明显再再再一次错过了事情的重要环节。甚至没有把他爱人的性别猜对，可怜的卡拉。

超人低下头，对着卡拉的方向，回复她一个灿烂的、炫目的、可以做牙膏广告的大大微笑。

“Fuck！”

一声暴怒的咆哮——卡拉使出平生积攒的所有耐性，才忍住没冲上天把那个混蛋卡尔揍进泥里。众人迷茫的目光中，卡拉忽然开始向天上的超人大骂：

“你这个撞大运的混蛋克……”

戴安娜、芭芭拉和凯伦扑上去，一个抓手，一个摁腿，一个堵嘴。

“唔唔唔唔唔！！！”

卡拉被制服在地，仍不甘地挣扎着，哥谭警察困惑地看着芭芭拉。

“呃哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，她有点被刚刚的事情、你知道的就是猫女她们刺激到，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

在蝙蝠女的杀人目光里，卡拉终于放弃了对着天空大喊出克拉克的秘密身份。她抓起手机，开始用短信狂轰滥炸。

信息提示音在天空中叮叮咚咚响个没完。

“我亲爱的表弟，虽然不知道为什么会有人看上你，但祝你分手快乐。”

“认真的？克拉克？你到底是不是编了个女朋友来气我？”

“你在和Faora交往吗，如果是那样的话祝福你们。”

“祝你的女朋友喜欢吃夏威夷披萨。”

“……”

“嘿，是你妹妹吗？”布鲁斯倚在超人的怀里，看着克拉克盯着口袋、脸上志得意满的笑容，朝下方的狂发短息的卡拉瞥了一眼，“她在说什么呢？”

她在用英语、法语、西班牙语和氪星语一起骂我。克拉克看着布鲁斯：

“在祝我们百年好合。”

“真的？你这个无耻的人……”

布鲁斯靠在他的肩窝里笑了一声，叹了口气。一只手以一个下方摄像机拍不到的角度抚上了超人的胸口，指尖描摹着那个S。

“嘿，大英雄，等下解决完这团烂摊子，你想留在庄园吃晚饭吗，阿尔弗雷德上午跟我说他研发了新菜。”

“尽管我还在为堪萨斯的荣耀而心痛不已，”克拉克低下头，露出一个有些混蛋的微笑，“但是，我很荣幸。”

克拉克抱着他，布鲁斯清澈的双眼里倒映着哥谭罕见的蓝天，卡拉悲壮的呜咽回荡在他们耳边。

——————

后来，刊印着超人抱着布鲁斯·韦恩的照片的杂志重印了三次，全部卖到脱销；那一期的“与韦恩同行”创造了近十年来的收视率神话；Super Hero Girls与韦恩的合照被打印出来，贴在了甜蜜正义下的秘密基地里；布鲁斯真的寄给了芭芭拉三个绝版蝙蝠镖……

卡拉依旧没有找出克拉克瞎了眼的女朋友到底是谁，只能在那个白痴再次更新肉麻动态时，使用超级速度，飞快地飞快地划过去。


End file.
